That House
by Kairi Sakuraba
Summary: Kagamine Len, melihat sebuah rumah tua dengan seorang anak perempuan didalamnya, perempuan itu mengajaknya datang ke rumah itu berkali-kali.Apakah Len mau menerima ajakan perempuan itu? RnR New author in this fandom


Yahooo~ Kairi here~ saya author baru di fandom ini~ jadi maklum yak kalo banyak kesalahan~ te-he (?) ~ saa~ kita mulai! (?)

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Rate: T **

**WARNING!** **: ****OOC,****GAJE, TYPO**** bertebaran kayak kuburan (?) ****, ANEH, CACAT, GASUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

**That House **

**By: Kairi Sakuraba **

**Prologue **

**Normal POV**

"BANGUN BODOOOOH!" Teriak seorang perempuan sambil menarik kerah piyama kembaran yang didepannya itu. Perempuan itu mengguncang keras tubuh kembarannya itu, yang diguncang masih ada di dunia mimpinya yang tenang. "LEEEEN! BANGUUUN!" Teriak perempuan itu lagi, masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Akhirnya, yang diteriaki terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar, safir birunya menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. "Rin?" Panggil lelaki itu-masih dengan keadaan yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar- sambil menatap kembarannya. "Apa? Cepat mandi, kita hampir telat tau! Kau ini mimpi apaan sih sampai tak bisa dibangunkan? Mimpi bermain dengan peri? Hah?" Ujar Rin dengan ketus, Rin merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit terlipat dan meninggalkan kamar. Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

**LEN POV **

Aku menuju kamar mandi, usai mandi aku memakai baju. Aku mengambil tas dan HPku, lalu aku langsung menuju kebawah. Aku melihat Rin yang sedang makan roti selai jeruk, dasar maniak jeruk.

Ah ya~ aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Kagamine Len, umurku 13 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Crypton Junior High School. Dan perempuan yang lagi makan ini adalah kembaranku yang imut-imut, Kagamine Rin. Kami sangat mirip, meski hanya gender lah yang membedakannya.

Aku mengambil rotiku, dan memakannya. Selesai sarapan, aku pergi kesekolah. Ohya, aku lupa memberitahu tentang orang tua kami, mereka berkerja diluar negri, tetapi mereka selalu membayari semua kebutuhan kami, dan itu cukup bagiku. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku, jam 7.10, masih lama. "Len.. " Panggil Rin. Aku menoleh "Ya?" Jawabku. "Ayo berangkat!" Rin menarik tanganku, jujur, saat ia memegang tanganku aku sedikit _blushing _tapi aku langsung menutupinya.

Aku mengobrol selama perjalanan bersama Rin. Perjalanan sekolah kamu tak jauh, jadi kami berjalan kaki saja. Aku berjalan melewati rumah tua yang sudah reot, bagiku begitu. Aku menatap rumah itu sejenak, tiba-tiba aku melihat perempuan berambut hijau sebahu itu mentapku dengan wajah sendu yang cantik itu. Aku terpaku melihat kecantikan wanita itu. "En... En.. LEEEN!" Aku terkejut, aku langsung melirik kearah suara cempreng itu. "Iya?" Aku menjawab panggilannya. "Kau ngapain? Ada apa disana? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tau!" Rin menggerutu. "Memang kau sudah memanggilku berapa kali?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala. "1000 kali!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya. "Ga mungkin Rin..." Ujarku. Rin tidak memedulikan jawabanku, ia malah langsung berjalan ke depan. "_Matte_, Rin!" Aku mengejar Rin.

_"Nee~ nanti datang lagi ya?" _Ujar suara yang tak kukenal. Aku langsung melirik sekeliling, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan Rin, jalan ini cukup sepi sih. Aku langsung pergi dan berpikir bahwa itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

**KRIIIIIING**

Bel sekolah yang membuat telingaku pengang itu berbunyi. Kita sudah sampai ke sekolah 10 menit yang lalu, mengapa bisa begitu? Karna aku terkena omelan ibu-ibu bawel, kenapa aku diomeli? Aku hanya tak sengaja menyenggol seorang bocah-yang ternyata adalah anak ibu-ibu bawel itu- dan membuatnya terjatuh. Aku sudah memberikannya obat luka kok. Tapi tetap saja diomeli panjang lebar sama ibu-ibu bawel itu.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, lumayan capek habis berlari menghindari ibu-ibu tadi. Aku melirik kearah Rin yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Miku dan Neru, dasar, perkumpulan penggosip. Aku menghela nafas dan melirik kesekeliling, guru belum datang dan itu membuatku sangat bosan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi, aku pernasaran, siapa perempuan itu? Mengapa dia mengajakku datang ke rumah itu lagi? Dan apakah dia mengenalku? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengambil bukuku dan tempat pensilku, kebetulan gurunya sudah datang.

**Normal POV **

(At nowhere)

Perempuan itu tersenyum penuh arti didepan kaca di sebuah kamar. "Len Kagamine... Anak yang menarik..." Ujarnya dengan senyum licik. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan menghilang seakan ditelan oleh kegelapan koridor itu.

*SE: ta da~*

Arisu : Akhirnya prologuenya selesai~ *tebar bunga kamboja (?)*

Len : pisaaang~

Arisu : pisangnya abis~

Len : payah~ -w-

Arisu : *nyuekin Len* _Senpai-tachi~ _Mohon bantuannya, saya baru di FVI~

Len : ceritanya pendek ya?

Arisu : iya kayaknya~ /bletak

Len : btw~

Arisu & Len :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
